Murphy Braun
Murphy Braun is a character role-played by MurphyBraun Solo Lawyer Era Murphy Braun is considered to be one of the best defense lawyers in the city of Los Santos, alongside [[Kevin Shaw|'Kevin Shaw']]. During the solo part of his career (before he created Bullhead Law), he represented a wide variety of clients, including businesses, criminals, civilians, and even other lawyers. Towards the end of this era, Murphy came into contact with several other rising stars in the legal world, including Kevin Shaw and [[Rory O'Banion|'Rory O'Banion']]. For a time, Shaw and O'Banion were Braun's greatest rivals. O'Banion even went so far as to solicit the creation of an ad that included the now-famous phrase, "fuck Murphy Braun!" Insults and posturing notwithstanding, the trio eventually developed a rapport and level of respect for each other over time. Bullhead Law Era Braun eventually entered into talks with Shaw and O'Banion about forming a new law firm. The idea of the firm came primarily out of the desire to create a powerhouse. However, the arrival of a wave of newly minted lawyers ([[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden Dell'Anno']], Nora Dupres, Lees Grey, etc.) was also a factor. Bullhead Law was widely known as the premier law firm in the city of Los Santos. Braun, Shaw and O'Banion were indisputably the finest lawyers in the city. End of His Lawyer Era Murphy abruptly ended his run as a lawyer because he didn't like the way things in the [[Department of Justice|'DoJ']] were going and how cases were being handled. Return to Law Murphy would return to practicing law in November 2019. He sobered up and re-found his purpose as an attorney. He still focuses on criminal law and now works with up and coming lawyers as well. He also plans to sue [[Weazel News|'Weazel News']] for damages. Attempted Murder On December 20, 2019, Murphy Braun was shot by Sonya Summers. Summers was angry with Braun about his performance as her attorney. Braun defiantly told her she does not own him, and he is not one of her workers. She then shot Murphy in the head multiple times and left him for dead on the pier. 2nd Chance On January 8, 2020, Murphy woke up to [[Choi Zhangsun|'Dr. Choi']] attempting to help him in her home, whilst his face was wrapped in bandages. Clips * Surprise landing * Attempted Murder of Murphy Braun Criminal Record * Battery x3 * Contempt of Court x1 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x1 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x1 * Evading x3 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x7 * First Degree Speeding x2 * Negligent Driving x1 * Non-functional Vehicle x1 * Operating a Motor Vehicle Without Proper Identification x1 * Possession of Stolen Goods x1 * Reckless Driving x2 * Resisting Arrest x3 * Tampering of Evidence x1 * Third Degree Speeding x1 * Unauthorized Parking x1 Fun Facts * Murphy took prescription pills to deal with his depression as an attorney * He soon became addicted to pills and alcohol * Left law and became the town drunk Gallery murphy1.PNG|Town Drunk Look Murphy.png|Old Look murphy3.PNG murphyandAbigail.PNG|Murphy and Abigail Sonya008.JPG|Left for dead References Category:Male Category:Lawyer